No More Parties
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: Ivan was asked to come to a UN Christmas party by Yao, but he can't seem to get anywhere near his lover all night. What kind of party is this? written as a Secret Santa on DA. RoChu lemon


**I know this is a little late, but this week has just been one crazy thing after another….**

**Anywho, this is a secret Santa gift done for the RoChu squad's Secret Santa Exchange on DA : ) This was written for FlamingSerpent. I hope you like it!**

Ivan looked around the decorated ballroom. It was completely decked out in tinsel, lights, wreaths, and a lot of dangerous looking mistletoe, courtesy of Francis. The large Russian had found a place near the huge Christmas tree that Alfred had brought. This was a United Nations Christmas party. Otherwise, Ivan wouldn't be here. He'd be at home sitting in front of his fireplace. He had wanted to be there anyway, but Yao had asked him to come. He couldn't say no if he knew it made the other happy.

However, he had been here almost two hours, and had barely gotten a single second alone with his little lover. He had arrived after Yao, but the other had been talking with Kiku. He knew how important family was to the other, so he didn't want to interrupt. He did catch Yao's attention and gave a small wave and his normal smile. He had stood nearby for when he was done talking so he could spend time with him.

Ivan was wearing a long coat with his usual scarf. He had black dress pants and black shoes to match. Even if it was warmer in here than outside, he liked to be layered up. It was comforting.

He took some time to look over the other. Yao was wearing a red and gold, fitted changshan with black pants that only went to his ankles, and black flat shoes. His panda wasn't on his back, instead wandering around the room with the other pets. Not too much different than his usual outfit, except that this was made of silk and was more embroidered to look more traditional. Ivan, of course, thought that Yao looked great in everything. Or nothing.

Kiku had walked off to greet Ludwig and Feliciano who had just arrived. Yao turned to Ivan with a smile. "You actually came, aru."

Ivan looked down at the other and smiled. "Of cour…."

"Hey! Yao!" An energetic blonde suddenly came up between them, gripping the Chinese man's arm. "Kiku said that you brought those really awesome, really tasty eggroll things that you made for me that one time I was at your place. Where are they? Where are they?"

Yao resisted the urge to hit the American with his wok. "It is not time to eat yet, aru!" he told him. "You will have to wait." He frowned at the blonde. Ivan was also unhappy with the American for cutting between them as they were trying to talk.

"But it's almost time to eat," Alfred pressed. "Francis said the dining room's almost set and then we can eat. So come on~!" Alfred started for the dining room, dragging Yao with him.

"Wha….! Alfred, stop!" Yao tried to resist. Ivan reached out to pull his lover back, but was intercepted by Natalya, who had just arrived.

"Brother, there you are! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here so we could have travelled together?" She grinned and gripped his arm.

He ended up sitting next to his sister and Ludwig. He kept how annoyed he was to himself. He was probably more than annoyed that he couldn't get anywhere near Yao. The Chinese man was sitting between Alfred, who had never loosened his hold on the smaller male, and Yong Soo, who had latched onto his other side and was trying to get Yao to talk with him. Poor Yao was caught between those two, and Kiku who was on Alfred's other side and was trying to get along with Yong Soo who was having none of it. Ivan could tell that Yao wanted to smack both of the nations on either side of him.

After dinner, a dessert table had been laid out for everyone to take what they wanted and mingle. Ivan had managed to lose Belarus and was looking for Yao. He spotted him over by the table with Francis, who was trying to justify getting a kiss because of the mistletoe. Ivan glared and marched over to sort the Frenchman out, but Yao beat him to it by embedding the other's face in his wok and walking away in a huff.

Which brought him to where he is now: by the large tree still trying to find the brunette. He had looked all over for Yao, but hadn't been able to find him since. He asked Kiku and Yong Soo if they had seen him, but Kiku didn't know either and the other nation had given him the cold shoulder. He didn't like that Ivan got most of Yao's attention.

Ivan looked around some more until he had looked everywhere around the party. He ran into Arthur at one point. "Oh, excuse me…"

"Hello, Ivan. Is everything alright?" The English man had been playing referee between Francis and everyone else all night. Ivan was surprised he hadn't locked the Frenchman in a closet yet.

"Have you seen Yao?" He figured he might as well ask. Arthur might have seen the brunette at one point since he was all over the place after their other ally.

"Oh, you're looking for Yao? He left a little while ago," the other replied. "He seemed upset about something. I figured the frog had done something stupid. Again." He sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, he's almost at his limit to start taking his clothes off. I need to find him." He walked off into the crowd.

Ivan frowned. Yao had left? And he was upset? That wasn't good.

Ivan had no reason to stay anymore, so he left the party without saying anything to anyone else. He tried to call Yao, but the other didn't answer his phone. Neither his cell phone or his home phone. Ivan even stopped by his lover's house, but no one was home. Where could he have gone?

Ivan ended up walking back to his own home. He was surprised to see all the lights off. He thought that Eduard and Raivis would be back early to finish some cleaning around the house. He sighed and made a note to have a 'talk' with them tomorrow and went inside. He walked upstairs to his room quietly and opened the door….Only to pause.

The lights were off, but there were Christmas lights strung up around the room, with Chinese lanterns hung here and there on the cords. His eyes were drawn to his bed, where his lithe Chinese lover was sprawled across the dark sheets. He was still wearing his changshan, but no longer the pants and the shoes, and his hair was down.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would be home," Yao smiled at him.

It took Ivan a second of blinking at him before he returned the smile. He pulled his jacket off and kicked his shoes off to the side. He walked over to his boyfriend on his bed.

"You left without talking to me," he told him, leaning over him and pressing Yao's back to the bed. Yao leaned back comfortably, setting his hands on Ivan's chest. He gripped his shirt and pulled him down onto him.

"The party wasn't going so well anyway," Yao shrugged it off. "I know you didn't like it either, so let's have some fun, aru~"

Ivan grinned at him. He leaned his body completely over Yao's and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Yao moved his hands up into the soft, platinum blonde hair. He easily opened his mouth to him when Ivan pressed his tongue against his lips. Ivan easily took the invitation to deepen the kiss, humming at the taste of his lover.

Yao shifted his hands down to start undoing the Russian's button up shirt. He carefully moved the scarf and set it aside before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Ivan shifted his arms to toss it aside as he moved his lips down his jaw to start nipping at his neck. He found a soft spot and sucked on it, pulling a small groan from the other. He rolled their hips together.

Yao shifted his legs so Ivan could settle between them. It allowed them to get more friction where they wanted, getting both of them to groan. Ivan moved his hands to start undoing the red and gold changshan and gain access to his lover's chest. He loved the flush that was now covering Yao's cheek, and the lust he could see in his amber eyes. He knew the look would be mirrored in his own eyes as he looked down at him.

He started pushing the only piece of clothing the other was wearing off of him. "Someone seemed to have planned ahead," he teased.

The other pouted a little. "I barely got to see you all night. I don't want to wait any longer, aru…"

Ivan smiled at him and kissed the pout away. "I couldn't agree more." He shifted back to pull the rest of his own clothes off and toss them aside. He reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He was pulled into another kiss as Yao rolled them over to straddle his hips and take the lube from him.

Ivan chuckled, relaxing back against the sheets. He trusted Yao enough to give up some control to him every now and then, and he could tell his lover was getting impatient. He watched with rapt attention, his eyes completely clouded over in lust as Yao spread the lube over his fingers and started working them into himself. The Chinese man purposely moaned loudly to appease the Russian, who loved listening to his sounds. Ivan had to grip Yao's thighs tightly to keep from pushing them forward. He loved the show, but he was getting impatient himself.

Yao didn't make him wait much longer. He removed his fingers and used the rest of the lube on his hand to cover his lover's length. He shifted over him, placing his hands on Ivan's chest. Ivan moved his hands to grip his hips as Yao lowered onto him. Yao's head tilted his head back with a heated moan. He took a moment to adjust before he lifted his hips up and started moving.

Ivan kept ahold of his hips to help brace him as he moved. He watched him closely, his eyes trailing the lean body that moved over him. He pushed his hips up to meet him, getting deeper and moving hard to pull a pleasured cry from Yao. He smirked as he met his hips each time. Both of them were panting and moaning and or groaning in pleasure. Yao was the loudest as his lover hit that one spot inside of him.

"Ivan~" he moaned, looking down at his lover. His face was flushed and his eyes at half-mast. He was starting to get close. Each hit inside him sent shocks of pleasure up his spine and he could never get enough of Ivan, but his body was nearing its peak.

Ivan pulled him into a deep kiss again, snapping his hips up harder. The other's moans were muffled against his lips as he held onto Ivan tighter, scratching down his chest. Ivan let out a small, pleasured growl. He gripped his hips tighter and moved a little faster.

"Ivan!" Yao cried when he hit his release hard. His back arched and his body tightened more around the other.

"Yao!" Ivan groaned, gritting his teeth together. He held the other tightly as they rode out the pleasurable wave together.

Yao slumped against Ivan's chest, panting hard. Ivan lay back against the bed again, relaxing with a soft huff. He lazily wrapped his arms around Yao's waist. He kissed the top of his head.

"No more parties," he said simply.

Yao laughed softly. He settled on top of him with his head on his chest. "At least, no more with large crowds. Private parties are an entirely different thing."

Ivan chuckled softly, playing with Yao's long hair. "I completely agree. I'd rather just be with you anyway."

Yao sighed softly and yawned a little. "Wǒ ài nǐ, Yīwàn," he told him softly.

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu , Yao," Ivan replied, watching as his lover slipped into sleep. He smiled and simply held him close, falling asleep not too long after him.

**Wǒ ài nǐ, Yīwàn – I love you (Chinese)**

**Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu – I love you too (Russian)**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first RoChu fanfic ^ ^ I definitely had fun writing this . **

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
